Usuario discusión:PaS NaS
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Emblema del Heroe. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 19:56 3 nov 2009 Pas Nas, soy No Heart. Yo sí me he cargado al polvoroso y te recomiendo un par de cosillas: 1. Llévata muchos cargalímites y la menor cantidad de magia de ataque que puedas. 2. Así mismo, llévate muchos Cura +, que sabrás que recuperan la vitalidad gradualmente. 3. Equípate con Autolázaro y con la Parte Zero y tres U. de Habilidad. Así podrás revivir una vez y, con las tres U. de Hab, tener ültimo Estertor, para tener siempre como mínimo 1 VT si antes del golpe tu VT era > que 1. 4. Recuperación aérea contrataque (creo que se llama así), que te permite asestarle un golpe fortísimo si te lanza por los aires. Es también imprescindible Planeador, para evitar la onda expansiva y las bolas de fuego. 5. Mucha paciencia, pues tiene una cantidad enorme de VT y defensa. Si necesitas VT, mata a las sombras que aparecen. Un saludo, ¡y suerte! Saïx y el polvoroso Pas, que he creado Saïx y no me deja poner la imagen para que se vea dentro del cuadrito. Haber si tu puedes. Thanks!! Por cierto, te has cargado ya al polvoroso? venga capi, que no es tan chungo!! No hay Problema Si no describiré todas en esa pagina, redireccionare a la pagina de cada una, ahora no quiero ser grosero pero los mensajes se dejan en las discusiones, no en las paginas en si. Otra cosa ¿te podrías contactar con el admin de esta wiki?, ya que creo que se ausento y la portada y demas cosas estan echas un asco, me gustaría ayudar, pero no tengo los poderes de admin. Ahora me despido y nos vemos luego. 00:10 9 nov 2009 (UTC) :¿Vos tenes poderes de admin?, porque según yo, los admin pueden crear a otros admin. O dime como los consigo. Y no importa que no sepas mucho, veras que esta sera una linda wiki, los códigos son fáciles, :D 03:43 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Esa gramática Pas, xq siempre pones "v" en vez de "b"? es que me pone de los nervios que os da igual las faltas que tengáis, y luego tengo que ir yo a corregir... Necesita Mejorar venga!!!! Porque estoy a un paso de ser dislexico jajaja es un problema grave ya lo sé --PaS NaS 21:45 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya, la cuestion es que no creo que te pase solo a tí, sino a los demás también, y tildes y demás... eso sí, me alegro que no uséis la K en vez de C. --Yoyi 12:15 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Finiquitado Ya he acabado con Sephiroth de KH I. Haber que te parece mi estrategia. PD: ya haré estos días el del II para que te lo pases. Venga!!!--Yoyi 21:17 15 nov 2009 (UTC) A propósito, he estado revisando la Guía de KH I y he añadido algunas cosillas. El martes, como ya te dije, me dedicaré por entero a ella. PD: eso de que no quieres hacer guía de el Fin del Mundo no me lo creo... no será que no te lo has pasado? venga!!!! --Yoyi 21:37 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :Sobre la guía de kingdom hearts, ¿te las pirado de meristation verdad?. 01:31 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Pues nop, es de otro foro, quiza sean ellos los que la pillaron del meri jajaja a ver cuando tenemos mas guías, la verdad es que fue duro poner bien la guia, que no se trata simplemente de copiar y pegar por desgracia--PaS NaS 16:08 17 nov 2009 (UTC) :xD, sobre las guia yo podria colaborar con la estrategia para vencer a los jefes, cualquier cosa consultame, ¿vale? :D 16:47 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Si, a mí también sabes que me puedes preguntar, señor "no me cargo a sephiroth" y "no mato al polvoroso porque me da pereza" jejeje venga!!!!! --Yoyi 17:39 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! Ahora que tienes a Sora, descubrirás que Roxas es muchísimo mejor que él. A propósito, eres ya admin? venga!!! Foro 01:12 23 nov 2009 (UTC) OK Pero el punto esta en que...yo debo ser admin para poder grabarlo, pero no hay problema, yo hago el modelo y después te lo paso. :D 04:54 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Te he agregado al msn. Buenas, te agregué al que supongo que será tú msn: pas_nas_89@hotmail.com Allí hablaremos. Un saludo. ¡A sus ordenes mi general! Bien ya tengo el prototipo, no te asustes si se ve feo, aun le faltan muchas, MUCHAS cosas, pero dime que tal te va pareciendo Usuario:Jonh Lenon/Prototipos. A por cierto, también estoy creando una nueva imagen para la wiki considera lo como trabajo extra. ;D 03:11 29 nov 2009 (UTC) :Pues si, de echo planeo cambiarle el fondo, ya le dije que aun le faltan muchas cosas, usted no se preocupe, vera que quedara chula la portada. xD 04:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Nuevo Proyecto Que te parece si creamos una pagina en donde se vote para eliminar archivos, artículos, etc. Sería un modo justo y no solo blanquearlas porque si, contacta me y te digo lo que tengo pensado. 05:34 2 dic 2009 (UTC) :Buen punto, aunque si no aceptas este proyecto deberías crear mas proyectos ya que la portada se va a ver muy sola, algunos varios tengo pensados, algo así como un votar para destacar artículos en la portada, votar para los siguientes administradores, etc. 20:13 2 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Bien, entonces, ¿puedo comenzar con los proyectos? y sobre el usuario, NPI debe ser un vago sin nada mas que hacer. xD 04:18 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ::xD, cierto ni siquiera he terminado Llave Espada, bueno creo que empezare con los proyectos, luego portada y hasta el ultimo artículos, claro si no le molesta. :D 04:13 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, entonces manos a la obra, empezare enseguida, haré los proyectos que tengo pensados y ya usted me dice que opina de ellos. 19:27 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Un consejito Para que des tu bienvenida sin tanto trabajo solo crea una pagina que diga Usuario:PaS NaS/Bienvenda, ahi escribe todo lo que les quieras decir a los demas usuarios como bienvenida, en las discuciones bastara con poner , y se vizualizara como si fuera una plantilla. :D 03:16 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola! Archivo:Ejemplo.jpg No se cómo va esto, el caso es que soy el más novat (creo) y quería presentarme: HOLA! xD No tengo mucha idea de editar y demás, solo sé lo más básico, pero bueno, intenta´re aprender para poder dar a conocer mejor la Gran Saga XD KaybladerXIII XD No importa, seguro que no se lo toma enserio, al menos eso quiero creer. :s 21:57 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :STOP! El número 2?, y yo que soy el número 0? T-T 04:40 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Hay que trabajar más para que esta sea una Exelente Wiki. Hola todos, me presento soy Dark Iron Slayers pero me pueden decir Dark o Slayers como gusten. Bueno lo único que quiero decir que yo encuentro que esta wiki, podría ser excelente pero está un poco pelada, esta desordenada o con muy poca información del tema del cual estamos hablando, bueno pero eso hay que solucionarlo ya, para que sea grato a los usuarios que lean esta wiki, y para eso hay que tener: 1.- Orden, porque hay un desorden enorme en la wiki. 2.- Falta demasiada información, fotos, etc. 3.- Que hay que trabajar en equipo y repartirse el trabajo para que esto funcione. Bueno no es la primera wiki de KH que trabajo, en verdad yo trabajaba en la KH wiki de Caith_Sith (una de las mejores wiki de KH en español),con el nombre de usuario: nicolin_2000, pero un día para el otro dejo de funcionar, Caith_Sith nunca dio las razones del cierre y realmente fue una lástima porque era muy buena (bueno no sé si ustedes la conocieron, pero espero que la hallan conocido) y por eso espero hacer aquí con ustedes una mejor wiki de KH que la de Caith_Sith, porque nosotros lo merecemos. Espero Contar con todos ustedes en esto llamado “Kingdom Hearts” Wiki de PaS NaS, bueno con eso ultimo me despido. Adiós. Regrese Hola, bueno antes que nada veo que esta wiki esta creciendo desde que me ausente, he corregido varias faltas en los articulos que estoy viendo, me he ausentado porque tuve muchos estudios, etc, y no me pude conectar, pero ahora estare casi todo el dia para lo que necite esta wiki. Bueno me despido por ahora Seicer... me gustaria que me ayudaras Soy nueva en esto y no se como se ponen tablas y videos, alguien me podria ayudar? No seas tan estricto Y si, no les pongas bloqueos tan largos a esas IP´s, algunos otros equipos no podrán entrar con ellas, así que te recomendaría que no les dieras plazos tan largos. Pero, es solo un consejo no lo tomes a mal. :D 06:46 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues propondría, para destrozos mínimos unas 3 o 2 semanas, paginas que no se puedan recuperar tan fácil 1 o 2 meses, a los que pongan cosas sucias, insulten a usuarios y demás ofensas, propongo demos les un aviso y si no hacen razón, baneo de por vida. ¿Que te parece? 06:05 15 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Nota: Los demás llaveros se regalan por separado 07:03 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Algo de edición Y pues bien, como tú habías echo la re dirección de Ansem el Sabio a Ansem El Sabio, he pasado el contenido de la primera a la segunda, espero este bien así ñ.ñ. PD. Si te pareció bien borra por completo la primera. 16:57 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Me parece bien Pues haré lo de los rangos que me has dejado, ya me dices los demás, porque como te dije, mi mente se seca. D: Que vendrían como sigue: 40-20 o menos: Sincorazón, vaya vaya mira, alguien no ha aportado mucho, ¡colabora!, o me veré obligado a sacar mi keyblade. 50-90: Incorpóreo, interesante, se denota un pequeño rayo de luz en tu corazón, sigue así, o sera absorbido por las sombras. 100-150: Xion, bienvenido seas a esta organización, te has ganado una bonita keyblade, pero no te fíes, no te daré una original...aún. 160-200:Roxas, bien pequeño, has avanzado mucho últimamente, te has ganado tu keyblade, tienes mucho potencial, ¡animo! ¿Te parece bien? 06:20 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Petición Como ya dije, empezare con ellas en este instante, ahora te quería pedir que borrarás la página: Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Paleta de colores, ya que haré una nueva con los códigos mas entendibles. 07:23 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bien entonces te dejo aquí el link del prototipo: Paleta de colores/Prototipo, ya me dices luego que te parece. 09:06 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Ienzo y Lenzo Creo que tu creaste un articulo sobre "Lenzo" que es el ser completo de Zexion y queria decirte que no es "Lenzo" sino "Ienzo" y que confundite la "i" mayuscula por una "l" minuscula. Pues eso que borres el articulo de Lenzo y ya estara. -- 17:37 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Un favor Bien me ausentare por unas semanas del internet, así que te quería pedir que terminarás mis proyectos inconclusos, excepto la portada, de esa me encargo luego. Y si, eso es, los premios, las VE´s, y todos los demás, ¿me podrías hacer ese peque favor?. 17:02 16 feb 2010 (UTC) :Entonces bien, me conviertes en admin, mira que se manejar bien el idioma wiki y haría mas que aportaciones menores, ademas de que vos ya no te pasas mucho por aquí. Arreglaría las paginas que se andan por ahí de esbozo y demás cosillas. ¿Que dices?. 05:07 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Urgente Mira lo que encontado por Internet,tienen 5 veces mas articulos que nosotros. Hemos de hacer mas articulos. http://www.khmaniacs.com/wiki/index.php?title=P%C3%A1gina_Principal -- 12:21 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo y me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos un favicon, ya sabes, una imagen de esas que salen de icono de web, si quieres yo pongo una y he hecho este artículo, lo ves y me dices que te parece? Archivo:Firma Suicune R.png$uicune R 15:13 21 feb 2010 (UTC) El finde me pongo, ese era mi juego favorito puedo colaborar en el =) Archivo:Firma Suicune R.png$uicune R 14:09 22 feb 2010 (UTC) He vuelto Bien bien, he regresado, y veo que nadie ha arreglado lo que deje inconcluso, así que tengo mucho trabajo. Bien te quería encargar que después de terminar los premios tu seas el encargado en ponerlos en las discusiones de los usuarios más activos. ¿Se podría? :D P.D. Siempre se me olvida iniciar sesión XD 16:56 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Un Pedimiento Me Enseñas Como Hacer Una Pagina como Vos thumb|left ¿Y despues? Ya que hize los premios hasta rango admin, ¿como hago los demas?. 19:05 27 feb 2010 (UTC) PaS ha eliminado la página cadena del reino un anónimo y como quito una categoría?Archivo:Firma Suicune R.png$uicune R 15:40 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Mi Wikia mi wikia es http://es.kingdomheartsbirthbysleep.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_By_Sleep_Wiki Mi Sueño! Bien, primero te explico esta página Inserta tu nombre aquí, bien se creo solamente para redireccionar la plantilla , que como verás automaticamente muestra tu nombre, algun usuario por ahí creo la página, rellenandola con su nombre (creo que se creyó en serio lo de insertar su nombre), asi que he puesto ese aviso en la página para que mas usuarios no hagan lo mismo. Para mayor entendimiento sobre la plantilla ir a Plantilla:NOMBREUSUARIO. y sobre lo de admin, que mas tengo que hacer para poder ser uno. :D : 17:34 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Siguiente rango Ya he hecho mas de 150 ediciones o sea que me toca passar al siguinte rango. -- 12:25 6 mar 2010 (UTC) rango Ya he hecho mas de 50 ediciones ¿que rango toca? 12:22 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Es agradable para encontrarse con usted. Por favor, no importa mi español, todavía estoy aprendiendo, usted sabe. Sólo me dan desprendible de tres páginas, sus nombres en españolas, y traduzco para usted. ¿AH y por cierto, es está bien si hablamos en español, porque se trata de un wiki en español? Gracias. UxieLover1994 02:29 8 mar 2010 (UTC) dudas Es sobre el 358/2 days... me lo acabo de pasar ya tengo al rey y... que es el dual roxas y que pasa cuando te equipas la parte cero????? 12:08 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias y... hace tiempo, cuando llegué te pregunté si querías que pusiera un icono para la página si quieres que lo ponga pasame la imagen (sin muchos detalles) y tardará un par de días en estar pero merecerá la pena, ¿quieres? 14:57 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Formas ¿Tienes las páginas de las formas de Sora y sus amigos creados todavía? Actualmente estoy conectando en la wiki inglesa, y dado que sólo tengo la versión en inglés de uno de los juegos, no tendría una pista sobre los nombres. Gracias, UxieLover1994 13:08 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Squall leonhart (leon) Este articulo, ha sido traido de la wiki de Final Fantasy, sin grandes cambios y posteado aqui, ¿Deberiamos arreglarlo o borrarlo? : 05:38 21 abr 2010 (UTC) :Y veo que has cambiado el logo de la Wiki, y te felicito quedo muy cutre, ahora veo que sos bueno con esas cosas, ¿podrias hacer imagenes para los demas proyectos que tengo pensados? y bueno no es que los vaya a hacer asi como asi, pero el prototipo de portada se ve mal sin esas imagencillas. Por favor. :3 16:37 24 may 2010 (UTC) Rollback ¿Puedo tener reversión? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 11:53 3 jun 2010 (UTC) O_o Y no se a que te refieres, yo la veo bastante igual, lo unico que hize fue poner en mis preferencias la piel preterminada del wiki, pero eso no tendria que afectar para nada a los demas usuarios. Tal vez te has cambiado la piel de la wiki, o yo que se, pero a mi me sale igual. 15:19 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :Y decime como se ve ahora? :3 05:24 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Dale, que me he creado la siguiente plantilla: : Decime que tal te parece, igual la puedo arreglar o crear una para burócratas. :D 19:52 21 jun 2010 (UTC) :Vale pues, entonces a ponersela en la userpag, seguro luego hago una para los demas grados, por ejemplo rollback, y demas. :3 00:50 22 jun 2010 (UTC) :( Did you copy that skin from the english wiki? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 20:27 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :xD Te dijeron plagiador, pero, se que tal vez molesto mucho, pero se escribe en español, wiki en español, se escribe en español, perdon las molestias. n_nU Y te dijeron plagiador xDDDD 02:38 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::O no te preocupes, no la deberias de haber quitado, por mi parte solo me burlaba de que te hayan dicho plagiador (indirectamente), pero en realidad me gustaba la apariencia que le daba, igual la que se quejo fue Auror, por mi no hay ningún problema.:D 21:09 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Si, la he vuelto a poner yo, y me sono como a que quieres que haga el fondo, xD, dale lo hago. :D 20:05 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Muy bien! Español es mi secundario idioma --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 15:54 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Hermanamiento entre las dos wikias Hola, te escribo como administrador de la wiki de Final Fantasy en español y me gustaría que las dos wikis se hermanasen, ya que éstas dos están muy relacionadas entre sí. Además casi toda la persona que conoce Kingdom Hearts conoce Final Fantasy y viceversa, por ello te pido este hermanamiento, sólo os hace falta un banner para colocarlo como lo tenemos de otras wikis, puedes verlo en nuestra portada, y tú tendrías que poner el nuestro en la vuestra, y ya está...espero lo veas factible... Un saludo! --Cheke 10:31 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Te he dejado un mensaje en mi discusión que creo deberías leer :Y a que esperamos venga a hermanar las wikias. :D 14:33 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Un saludo! --Cheke 12:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Delete page please. Kingdom hearts 358/2 days Mickey con exploradora estelar y Riku con recuerdos lejanos --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 07:31 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Vuelta a las costumbres Pas, no se si te acordarás de mí, pero yo sí de tí. Hace casi un año que no escribo nada, y como el otro día me acordé de tí (si hasta me diste tu tuenti y todo!!), pues creo que con el nuevo curso es hora de retomar lo que empecé. Intentaré aumentar el número de artículos en vez de su cantidad, y si necesitas algo dímelo. Yoyi 14:23 7 sep 2010 (UTC) pd: espero que te hayas cargado ya el polvoroso, porque yo ya me he pasado el 358/2 days al 100%. ¡Y el viernes sae el BbS! Affilation Hey. ¿Sigue activo? DoorToNothing quiere afiliarse con nosotros con su wiki. Tienen un wiki alojado fuera de la wiki. Ѧüя◎ґ 20:46 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, PaS NaS Hola, PaS NaS. Queria comentarte que desde que he estado en esta wiki he echo paginas nuevas o reescrito otras que usuarios graciosos borraron, como Sora y Kairi. Pero las han vuelto a borrar. Yo seguiré editando,pero como eres administrador puedes parar a los vandalos que hay en la wiki. También queria preguntarte si podria llegar a ser administrador. Gracias. SheCarPar 15:10 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Ante todo... darte las gracias por aprobar mi solicitud para ser administrador. Sobre la pagina esa para subir rangos... he estado buscando y he encontrado la siguiente información en: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:User_access_levels#Bur.C3.B3cratas en el apartado: ¿Que debo hacer para conceder derechos de reversión o de administrador? Si no te sirve, dimelo, seguiré buscando. Saludos SheCarPar 12:50 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Importante Tranquilo, comuniqué que no encontrabas el lugar de canviar el rango por lo del nuevo formato a la central wikia. ellos me han echo administrador. dicen que si sigues necesitando ayuda acudas a los foros de la central wikia . Gracias!!! SheCarPar 10:35 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola tanto tiempo Hola amigo, me debes recordar eso espero xD, veo que esta wiki ha crecido bastante desde que he entrado, recuerdo que apenas eramos 5 o 6 editando todos los articulos y ahora veo que mas gente se ha sumado al proyecto de completar a fondo esta Wiki, te aviso que he vuelto despues de mucho dispuesto a seguir contribuyendo lo que paso es que los estudios me han tenido muy ocupado. Saludos Seicer 22:28 7 dic 2011 (UTC)Seicer Hola soy usuario de esta wiki y estoy ayudando todo lo que puedo y quiero saber si necesitas ayuda?Joshbox 14:34 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Portada Hola Omar. Seguro que has visto que remodelé la portada y espero que te haya gustado =) Como estos dias te he visto por aquí te comento que todavia tengo alguna ideas. Estoy pensando poner en la portada unas diapositivas sobre las novedades. Puedes mirar lo que estoy trabajando aquí y si te parece bien o tienes más ideas para poner, dímelo XD. Salu2!!! Sher 18:27 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Nuevo admin Hola PaS! En las votaciones para el nuevo admin han quedado empate y algunos ya me preguntan que vamos ha hacer. Tendriamos que decidir si aplazar las votaciones hasta que los nuevo users se integren en la comunidad wiki o nombrarlos a los dos. Los dos candidatos son Frac y Seicer . Dime tu opinión lo antes posible, porfavor =) Salu2!!! Sher 14:25 22 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues creo que mejor volver a hacer las votaciones, que los users decidan. Seguro que ahora votará más gente ya que los nuevos cumpliran el requisito que puse de 1 semana en la Wiki. Y gracias por lo de la portada, si tienes cualquier idea no dudes en ponerla XP!! Salu2!!! Sher 12:35 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Sobre la Artesana Idea 19:46 10 dic 2012 (UTC)}} Plantilla de discusión } }} Categoría:Plantillas de Discusión con el que podrás poner la imagen, el tipo de letra, frase, color... Si quieres mira el código de mi plantilla para ver un ejemplo. Cuando hayas personalizado tu plantilla por completo, graba. Ahora, cada vez que quieras usar la plantilla solo tienes que poner este código en la discusión y ya está: Ya sabes Pas, si tienes cualquier problema mira mi plantilla o dímelo ;) PD. Si quieres que te busque una imagen para la plantilla, dime el personaje que quieres que aparezca. Saludos! 15:43 15 dic 2012 (UTC) }} Categorías 15:17 2 feb 2013 (UTC)}}